Never Was There A Story Of More Woe
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: Set from Episode 25 of PT. Ahiru can't believe the Prince has chosen Rue over her after all shes done for him. She becomes vulnerable to all sorts of things...like a new Wielder of Words much like Fakir. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Never Was There a Tale of More Woe**

**Prologue**

Ahiru – **Bold Underlined**

Mytho – _**Bold Italics**_

Fakir – _Italics Underlined_

Story Speak – _Italics_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Princess Tutu**.

* * *

Ahiru's hair fell out of its braid in crimson waves down her back.

"_**I want to make her my princess, Please Tutu…"**_

Blank. She couldn't hear a thing…Rue-chan…Mytho…Princess?

"**Lies!!"**

Ravens flew off from their perches startled by the sudden scream. Ahiru stood their blood dripping on to her white tutu from her eyes. The prince stepped back as the Monster Raven cawed his laughter.

"_Tutu…betraying the-"_

"**Shut up!!"**

The ravens red eyes flashed with rage, his scream filled the night, suddenly the people that had become ravens were cawing and flapping their wings filling the darkness with blacker than night feathers. The prince was frozen with fear.

"_Tu…tu…"_

Blood, thick and dark surrounded Ahiru, her white tutu becoming crimson, her toe shoes a thorny black, her hair like fire flowed around her face and her crown…her crown shattered in half to form a beautiful blood red tiara with white jewels. She spun in a slow circle a black bow lay at her lower middle back, her leg raised up behind her as she bowed forward her hands coming together her fingers curled inward as she lowered herself until her hands nearly touched the earth.

"_**Tutu!"**_

"Tutu?"

She rose slowly from her pose a dark smile on her face.

"**There is no Tutu here."**

The monster Raven's big black wings flared across the sky and red lightening crackled, she turned slowly glowing black pools of nothing stared at the raven.

"**Noisy. I'll dispose of you now."**

* * *

Black hair fell in soft waves around a beautiful face hidden in the shadows, a hand moved rapidly across pure white paper, the quill with a red feather and a fox charm attached to it scribbled heavily along the page a soft mouth moved and words like silk spilled out.

"_Tutu, engulfed in her sorrow and her rage took upon the betrayal pose that brought tears to the Prince's eyes, her body moved in violent jerks and jeering glides as she danced, so bitter was the former protector of the Prince at being cast aside she'd been granted a new persona, a new way to express herself. Her red tutu flared around her as a fan appeared in her hand lined with razor blades. She glided through the air carried by violets the flowers of death lined with thorns towards the great Raven. With little more than a swing her power bathed the raven in blood so pure the great beast became nothing more than ashes. With the raven out of the way Tutu turned and said…"_

* * *

"**Now that that monster is out of the way…"**

She glided towards the ground her body spinning like a blood drop towards the ground her fiery hair flowing about her face.

"_**R-Rue…RUE!!"**_

With a shocked face Ahiru turned in time for Rue's body to fall straight in to her arms. She landed on the ground her feet flipped and pressing together her knees bent, perfect and graceful. She stared at the body in her arms, claws dragged against her flesh as she clutched this wretched girl close. Because of her existence…Mytho…Mytho was! She threw her head back and the scream that left her lips was…

* * *

"_That of a four legged creature that was much like the wolf though cunning…cunning smarter and moved on the higher intelligent features that were famous to humans, a beast that was superior in looks and ability. She cried with the wail of a fox."_

The pale hand stopped writing as beautiful violet eyes surveyed the work, a soft laugh echoed from her pale lips, the hidden figure rose from her wooden chair holding the notebook to her chest.

"**That's all for now Ahiru-chan…Return to who you are."**

* * *

Ahiru crumpled to her knees like a puppet whose strings had been cut; she sat on her knees her body bent in perfect mimicry to that of a puppet. Rue lay just before her, her pale blue eyes slowly closed to the sounds of Fakir and Mytho's feet running towards them.


	2. Dance of the Dolls

Never Was There a Tale of More Woe

**Never Was There a Tale of More Woe**

**Act 1: Dance of the Dolls**

Ahiru – **Bold Underlined**

Mytho – _**Bold Italics**_

Fakir – _Italics Underlined_

Story Speak – _Italics_

**Disclaimer – I do not own Princess Tutu**.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pale arms reached to a misty blue sky, for the first time in her dreams, Ahiru moved like liquid grace along the shore of her lake. Her body bending forward her arms crossing gracefully as her back leg lifted in an _arabesque penchée. _Her foot resting plainly on the ground rose into an en pointe her arms folded back along with her head, golden blue eyes stared up at the misty sky and suddenly hands folded around her waist lifted her in to the air, she shifted her legs in to position as the strong arms spilled her in a slow circle before lowering her gently down the Prince's body. Her eyes flickered black to blue her nose wrinkling…

"_**Ahiru…Ahiru it's time to wake up now."**_

She pushed away from him gracefully spinning away to come to a slow stop en point before lowering her foot as her body formed the fifth position with hands resting delicately before her. Suddenly the soft music changed to Bach's Toccata et Fugue, her arms once more formed the betrayal poise.

"**Oji…Must I wake?"**

The prince folded his arms his pale eyes looking sad as he gracefully leaped in a Grand Jete towards her, landing with his feet in the fifth position her took her hands gently and pulled her into a pas deux.

"_**Ahiru…You must! Wake for me, who values you a dear friend! Please Fakir and I…"**_

She thrust him away from her and suddenly the dream shattered.

OoOoOoOoOo

"**That's it Ahiru…continue to fight the prince. How dare he betray you."**

Rising from her bed she moved over to the vanity placing her note book on the table in favor of running a brush through her hair. She leaned forward, such a beautiful face and body was produced by the shadows that suddenly revealed who she was. A school uniform of gray lay upon her figure, as she rose from the chair she picked up the note book just as the bell chimed for class.

"**You need not worry about Neko-sensei Ahiru…You won't attend school today with Fakir and Mytho…I'll be watching you."**

OoOoOoOoOo

"_Ahiru! Ahiru!?"_

Ahiru's eyes slowly opened, she recognized this place…Fakir's home. Her realization made her smile just a little bit more as she closed her eyes only to be startled awake by her name being called again. With a sigh she slowly sat up, the big t-shirt Fakir had placed upon her slid down her shoulders, she lifted her head to stare at Fakir her pale frame had become more streamline and shapely over night, her red hair still like fire down her back in the braid. Her blue eyes were like the deepest sapphire to fall in to and Fakir was suddenly falling fast.

"**Fakir…"**

Fakir sat on the bed beside her and then hugged her tight burying his face in to her hair.

"_Ahiru…I tried to write…but…but!"_

Ahiru smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him cradling him, taking in his insecurities so he could calm down.

"**It's alright Fakir…something got in the way didn't it?"**

He nodded against her and she smiled understand that there was another one who wielded the pen as though it were a blade, and that person was now using her…to make the story just a little more interesting.

OoOoOoOoOo

Drosselmeyer stood still the gears had started spinning and the direction they were heading he loved.

"Congratulations Ribbon, you've come a long way."

The man clapped his hands laughing eccentrically as he vanished from the spot. Reappearing in front of the loophole he looked over his shoulder.

"I must come see you from a better point of view my darling Ribbon."

OoOoOoOoOo

"_**Ribbon-chan?"**_

"**Hai Inu-sensei?"**

"_**Your writing on this essay was marvelous as usual –woof woof- You others could take a lesson from Ribbon!"**_

Cool violet eyes stared at the dog woman that stood before them, much like the ballet school had a cat as their teacher it would appear they had a dog. A small smile eased against pale full lips her eyes wandering to the notebook in her hand. While she wasn't writing, Ahiru's every movement was being recorded in the magical book, Ribbon turned a page slowly and woods scattered across the page.

OoOoOoOoOo

"_**Ahiru!!"**_

Said girl turned cold crimson eyes to stare at the giant cat that was their sensei. He was sweating profusely which meant she knew exactly what he was about to say about her walking in to class with Fakir's arm around her waist. Neither of them looked apologetic in the least and she had no plans to apologize the marriage obsessed kitten before her. Fakir turned equally unfriendly green eyes towards the cat.

"_**You are late! Which means Ahiru? You will have to….MARRY ME!"**_

Ahiru turned away without paying the cat any mind she parted ways with Fakir his hand lingering on hers as she moved to sit between her friends. Lilly slapped her back and she coughed softly before turning those agitated eyes towards the girl, her sparkly blue eyes dimmed and she eeped scooting a little ways away apologizing hurriedly.

Ahiru was in no mood to put up with the annoying downgrading words of her former friends, she rose from the seat and sat away from them her eyes trained on the frantically rolling cat that had been rejected and had yet to recover. She turned her eyes away bordly and stared at Fakir, she rose slowly not giving Mytho and Rue a second glance Fakir rose with her she rolled her foot on to en point and held her hand out. Mytho's eyes widened lightly, he'd never known Ahiru to be good at ballet, let alone a one foot en pointe. He still remained clueless that Ahiru was the Princess Tutu he'd rejected.

Fakir bowed and took Ahiru's hand pulling her in to his body, they began to dance as the penguin played a dark Toccata Et Fugue. It was like her dream, except she was dancing with Fakir instead of alone. He lifted her by her waist and she bent her body backwards her legs spread in a jete. The music slowed and she saw Neko-sensei watching her with wide eyes, her foot lurched and just as it seemed she would fall forward on to her face Fakir's arms were around her waist spilling her in to the air, her body spun beautifully in to his arms as he held her up. Her body lay back in a position that mimicked pain so perfectly it brought tears to a few eyes. The elementary class began clapping, in fact all clapped but Rue and Mytho. Ahiru slowly landed en pointe on the ground lowering to her feet she kissed Fakir as if she'd crawl in to him. Neko-sensei's kitty shriek filled the air as he rammed his head in to a paper bag and rolled on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOo

"_Ahiru's tasted Fakir's lips and thought that they were smooth as silk and more delicious than real cream. She held her body just a touch away from his before her eyes fell to Mytho who lay stunned against Rue. Her eyes filled with such sudden hatred she couldn't stop herself from turning and bolting from the room…she ran straight towards the library, it would be her refuge…all she had to do was find the girl with the violet eyes. Said girl could save her from the darkness within her self and return her white tutu to its original form."_

Ribbon looked up from her notepad closing it as Ahiru burst through the doors panting softly. She looked around frantically, there was no one here to tell her to be quiet…no one but one girl. She stared deeply in to those violet eyes, for some reason she had to be here, she had to see this girl. Moving through the chairs she couldn't stop herself from touching the desk and collapsing to her knees.

"**Who…are you?"**

OoOoOoOoOo

Yuki: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please read my other stories and RxR! Thank you for your reviews so far.

Ahiru: Hurry back so you can dance with me! Supah cute smile

Mytho: If you have any questions feel free to message us or review we'll answer all your questions in our reviews corner.

Fakir: Thank you for reading.


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Alright I've decided I'm going to rewrite this story in the hopes that I'll find muse to finish this story. It's a good plot and I've started reading the manga again so I found a little more inspiration for this story. Once again sorry it took so long to get you guys an update on this story, thanks for sticking with me and giving me all of these great reviews.

--Yuki-sama


End file.
